


Cats' Roosters in Donkeys - aka Dickpeta fucks John and I cannot titles

by P_A_L



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, F/M, Futa, Futanari, LadyBoner, Other, Shemale, dickgirl, john is a slut, nepeta has a dick, seeeeeeeeeeeeemeeeeeeeen, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_A_L/pseuds/P_A_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's looking for Nepeta, ends up fucking her. John's a slut, everyone has a penis, and almost everyone's fucked John. (EXCEPT FOR YOU, ERIDAN. FUCK OFF M80)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats' Roosters in Donkeys - aka Dickpeta fucks John and I cannot titles

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD THIS MIGHT BE AWFUL
> 
> I DUNNO
> 
> FIRST PORN I'VE WRITTEN IN MONTHS

"Purrfect..." purred Nepeta, walking up behind John. "John!!" 

"I, uh," John replied, "Nepeta? Why are you down here? How can you even see anything?! Karkat wanted me to come fetch you."

John scratched his head. The room was pitch-black, deeper in the heart of the meteor than he'd ever ventured before. "Uh... he said it was something about an emergency! And, uh, we are not supposed to wander off..."

"Silly karkitty! He's so silly! Always purrtending to care about everything!"

Nepeta walked up closer, and John could feel breasts against his back. "Uh... a-are you naked?!"

Nepeta meowed. Not even fake meowed, literally meowed. John turned around, and his hands brushed against bare flesh. And then she pounced him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. John groaned in annoyance. "C-come on Nepeta! Y-you know I am not int-" 

He stopped, and blushed. "I, uhhh..."

What he felt against his chest was a cock larger than any he had seen before. His best guess put it at eight, maybe even nine - nine! - inches, a fucking mammoth, even compared to Gamzee and Kanaya...

"Meow?" he said, tentatively. Nepeta dived down and bit on his lip - not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough. "Purrfect! Now lube me up, kitty-boy!" 

She slid forwards on his chest, ramming her cock against John's cheek. Another push, and it slipped between his lips. He was experienced, bobbing his head up and down on Nepeta's sizeable shaft, tongue carressing every inch of her glorious member. A fucking stallion! She thrust into his lips, barely suppressing a groan. God, was he good at this! But she'd expect nothing less from the meteor's cocksleeve. 

"Heehee! That's enough!" She pushed on his head, causing him to reluctantly take his lips off her rod. "Don't take the frosting before the cake!!"

She quickly repositioned, dragging her saliva-drenched cock across John's shirt as she slowly rose. She lifted him by the hand, pulling him up with ease, and quickly lowered herself to remove his pants, to be met by a dick slapping her across the cheek. When did he take these off?! He was fast! She kissed the tip of his average member, kissing the head with a grin. She dragged her sandpapery tongue across it, causing shivers to run up John's spine. She dug her thumb into his hole, expecting far more resistance then she met. A total slut! He was stretched beyond belief...

"Nepeta..." he groaned, hand in her hair. But she brushed the hand away and took him by the legs, lifting him up. She lifted him, and John, expecting what was coming, spread his legs around her. She prodded his much-less-than-virgin hole, lowering him onto her towering member. He panted, and barely stifled a moan, as her cock massaged his inner walls. Nepeta licked him on the lips, playfully, and then whispered into his ear, "I've heard about you! You've fucked everyone but me, haven't you?!"

"N-ngh...not Eridan..." was all he could reply, and Nepeta giggled. He moaned as she pushed further into him. Her cock was massive, almost like Jade's when she knotted. "Nnngh... fuck me already!" 

She grinned and pulled him down, bottoming out inside his hole, slamming her crotch against his ass. His cock pressed against her stomache, leaking pre onto her skin. She pulled him up, then lowered him, slamming into his ass. She meowed and moaned at the same time - meowned? - and lowered her head, biting into his shoulder. John grunted, but said nothing, cock pulsing with lust at the abuse. He grabbed her tits, toying with her nipples as she thrust into him, faster and faster, until audible slaps could be heard every second. He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back with pleasure as her cock explored his depths. His moans loudened as she thrust into him, pounding him and grunting in exertion and ecstasy.

John felt himself being pushed over the edge, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to breaking point, till finally he almost screamed in release as his cock twitched and sprayed cum on the underside of Nepeta's cleavage. She licked her lips, lover's release quickening her pace, using him now as little but a living cocksleeve. She pounded him for minutes more, and then, finally, with a roar - a ROAR - she pulled him into herself, mashing her tits against his chest, almost crushing him as her mammoth member filled his ass with semen. For what seemed like minutes it twitched, Nepeta riding out her orgasmic bliss, load after load filling his hole, leaking out around the spasming intruder. The cock twitched, weaker and weaker, until it twitched one last time and she groaned. Strength and grip weakening, she let herself fall down, landing on her ass, then let herself lie on the cold floor, cock becoming flaccid as she lay there, mumbling about some meow or another. He let himself lie on her breasts, his own semen smushing against his stomache, seed leaking from his overflowing pucker.

They slept like that for a while, Nepeta still in John, until, a few hours later, the lights were turned on an an angry Karkat screamed. "GOD DAMN IT, EGBERT! GOD -FUCKING- DAMN IT!"


End file.
